


Texts from the Bride

by thegarbagewilldo



Series: Texts from the Bride [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anaorgasmia, BDSM, Blanket Permission, Bucky Barnes is a saint, Condescension, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Masochism, Masturbation, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Name-Calling, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Negotiated kink, Orders, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Power Dynamics, Sadism, Safewords, Sexting, Situational Humiliation, Steve Rogers being ridiculous, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Submission, Taunting, Teasing, Texting, Time Limits, Verbal Degradation, Virgin!Darcy, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wedding, anaorgasmic!Darcy, beach wedding, emotional sadomasochism, friendly ribbing, furniture humping, here is the setting:, kinky couple, masochist!Darcy, mental sadomasochism, no painplay, no touching with hands, pre-wedding, sadist!steve, semi-public, sub!Darcy, tagged as found in the story:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegarbagewilldo/pseuds/thegarbagewilldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from a mission just in time for their wedding, and finds his bride is in the mood to play a game.</p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p>With his free hand, he asked, <i>Hey, is there a table there?</i></p><p><b>New message from Darcy</b>:<br/><i>Steve :( (cryingface)</i><br/>???<br/>Yes?<br/>There are three tables? A dining, end and coffee</p><p><i>Ok</i>, he said, and then wrote, <i>Wow, I thought you’d only have the four corners to rub on, but I’m glad you have more options. Use them in that order, ok? Since you have 3 tables, a minimum of one corner per table will do. Once you start, count out sixty seconds and don’t stop until it’s over. Exactly one minute, ok? Record it so we can watch how you enjoyed your last minutes as an unmarried woman tonight. Let me know when you’re done (kissyface)</i></p><p>It would earn him a burst of scandalized exclamations; Steve eagerly looked forward to reading them.</p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p>I post about kinks, BDSM and dark things/worlds/AUs on this account. Please mind the tags! If you open this story, I urge you to read the story description before reading the story itself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. backstory/headcanon and story description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 contains the main story. This chapter contains the backstory/headcanon and story description.
> 
> This story has no plot, so for your safety, please read this chapter first.

This story was commissioned by a good friend who is new to Darcyland, crazy for ShieldShock and wanted a smutfic she could relate to. It is written using my personal experiences as a domme, but is inspired by my friend’s text conversation with her dom. This is not an actual retelling, but the sentiment is very similar, especially the dom/sub dynamic, virginity and the anaorgasmia aspects. It is here with her blessing and seal of approval :)

As a mostly submissive switch and BDSM practitioner, triggering people will never be my agenda and **informed consent is very important to me**. So since there is no plot in here, **I have detailed what the story holds** to shed light on the more questionable-looking tags. If you suspect this story contains your trigger or squick, I urge you to close this tab immediately, please and thank you!

-.-.-.- Backstory/Headcanon -.-.-.-

Darcy is a submissive virgin with situational anaorgasmia – a sexual dysfunction where a man or woman cannot achieve orgasm outside of certain situations. In this case, she only has orgasms when she feels extremely embarrassed, trapped or helpless; she discovers this on her own, and has only shared her situation with Steve. Steve is Darcy’s dominant, a role he is happy to take up especially since Darcy trusted him with so much of herself. Manipulating and embarrassing her made him feel guilty in the beginning, but he eventually embraces his role and tries to make sure she had an orgasm when she looks for it.

Though their relationship started out with them on equal footing, it takes a twist after she admits her condition and desires to Steve. They both adjust to it in time, learning proper BDSM etiquette to ensure both their safeties and experimenting with different types of kinks. Eventually, Steve manages to make her orgasm after accidentally embarrassing her to tears. After this, Darcy grants Steve blanket permission to do what it takes to make her orgasm. Because he knows how much it turns her on, Steve constantly uses his knowledge of her desires against her. He speaks to her as if he knows better than her, references her kinkiest fantasies in a shaming way, calls her derogatory names, describes humiliating situations with her as the focal point, and leaves her with options that equally may result in embarrassment for her.

Despite his moments of doubts, Steve is a fan of bringing Darcy pleasure. Although she is conflicted by the illicit choices he provides, Darcy enjoys their roleplaying and encourages Steve whenever he doubts himself.

-.-.-.- Full Summarization -.-.-.-

The story is set before Steve and Darcy’s wedding. After a week of separation, Darcy sends Steve a text message when she knows he arrived, inviting him to the restroom for a blowjob. She reminds him that it has been a week since they were together and that she has not had an orgasm since then. Steve declines because they are about to be married; he does not want to mess up her appearance and cause her true embarrassment. However, he helps her achieve orgasm through instructed masturbation.

During this, Steve uses Darcy’s cues and knowledge of her fantasies to tailor his instructions to her. He keeps an eye out for her safewords, but Darcy never uses them; this implies she consented to all he suggested without interrupting the scene. As a result, Darcy is allowed to play with her genitals (and eventually orgasm), but must do so by rubbing on the corners of 3 tables without using her hands for one minute per corner. Steve also makes her choose between locking the door and counting very loudly, or leaving the door unlocked and counting as quietly as she likes; though she is aware he did so before, Steve does not confirm at the time that he enlisted Natasha’s help in ensuring Darcy wouldn’t be disturbed. When Darcy expresses a desire to marry him instantly, he reminds her it is their wedding day, blames her for delaying it to rub against furniture and calls her a horny bitch in the process.

-.-.-.- End -.-.-.-

IMPORTANT NOTE: Steve’s manipulations are performed only in a roleplaying capacity. I included cues that lead away from the idea that he is a cruel, abusive dominant (he’s not meant to be!), but **this does not guarantee that you will not be triggered by certain scenes** , particularly if you have experienced bad relationships with genuinely cruel, manipulative partners. If you had this experience, I cannot promise you will enjoy this story. So please tread cautiously!

If I succeeded in imparting Steve’s goodness, please let me know! If not, tell me how I can improve on this, so I do not make the same mistake again! (-_-)

If none of the above makes you uncomfortable, please go ahead reading this story! If any of them _does_ make you uncomfortable, I can do nothing if you decide to continue, but please do not be angry with me if you get upset over the story!

Please remember: you are not obligated to finish this story; you can always stop and leave at any point! :)


	2. Texts from the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the actual story!
> 
> Triggers may be present! Please read Chapter 1 first for your own safety and comfort!
> 
> Thank you!

_Pok!_ said his phone, drawing Steve’s attention to it. He wasn’t going to pick it up; fresh off a mission, he was about to be late to his own wedding and the sudden relocation of venue hadn’t helped. Nor did the quiet rip he swore he heard, but couldn’t find. Busy with checking if he had ruined his tuxedo, he only glanced at the screen out of reflex.

Then Steve saw who was texting him. He grabbed the phone and swiped in his passcode, heart pounding with worry and fear as he considered all the reasons his fiancée would be messaging him at this time.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Steve r u back???_  
_Please help!_

Steve swore he almost had a heart attack. Thank God her next message came through before he broke through the walls to find her.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_I’m so nerves!_  
_*nervous_  
_Welcome back 8==D O: in the rr?_  
_It’s to calm my nerves I swr!_  
_;) ;) (devilsmile)_

Steve gave his phone a relieved and exasperated laugh, his worries deflating like a freed balloon. Why he even considered her being in danger or calling the wedding off was beyond him, considering he knew how much security was on site (Bucky alone was a force to be reckoned with, what more with the team and Darcy’s numerous Asgardian friends at hand) and how much she loved and adored him.

 _Honey._ he replied, hoping it conveyed his feelings adequately. He couldn’t tell her she nearly scared him to death, not right now. The temptation to see her after a week of separation was strong enough on its own; there was no need to fuel the fire with her concern.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_;P_  
_I’m srs abt being nervous tho_  
_Think I’m getting cold feet_  
_Need a reminder of what I’m marrying u for_  
_A BIG reminder ;P_

Steve rolled his eyes, but also laughed smugly. It was shallow, but Darcy’s fascination with his cock was incredibly ego stroking, pun fully intended. Then again, he was just as addicted to her lovely pussy and looked forward to finally becoming fully acquainted with it.

(It was silly, really; he didn’t think he would be – and shouldn’t be – so _proud_ to be the first (and _only_ , he intended) person to worship her glorious little body, especially with her history, but he _was_. It was old-fashioned and proprietary, but he loved that he was the person to show her the ropes and prove she wasn’t ‘broken’ at all; even after two years of physical intimacy, he was always still so thrilled that she trusted him to lie between her thighs and taste and pet her to his heart’s content.

Honestly, it was more obsession than addiction by now. The amount of times he thought about eating her out daily would probably never move below three digits.)

 _Not if you’re in your dress already_ , he said, which he suspected was the case. It was 10:32 already, just over twenty-five minutes before the ceremony started; considering ‘white’ and ‘one hour to get into, five seconds to get out of’ made up the bulk of his knowledge of The Dress, he was sure she didn't have time to get in and out of it.

“Magic,” had been her reply when he asked why that was the case, which he figured was a valid summary. The Dress had been Thor’s gift, after all, transported from Asgard to Earth in a box big enough that _Steve_ could fit into it. Honestly, Steve couldn’t wait to see it.

(There will be no mention of his, Bucky and Natasha’s failed attempts to break into the trunk.

Ever.)

 _Are you?_ he asked, just to be sure.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_………yes…_

He bit his lip, once again excited to see her. He had imagined what she might look like walking down the aisle toward him a thousand and one ways and today, it was finally going to happen. Granted, they were holding the wedding on the beach of a private island instead of the church they picked out months ago, but that was born out of necessity; a cook from the catering service had sold the information to the press and of course everyone wanted to crash Captain America’s wedding. According to the news, traffic in Brooklyn had to be rerouted because of all the parked cars on the avenue.

He owed Reverend Garcia – and Sam, _and_ the reverend’s parishioners (and possibly the residents of Brooklyn too!) – a big apology for the inconvenience they had caused.

Thank goodness for Pepper and Natasha; going behind his back and booking a second location had saved the day, even if it _was_ ‘a little too Twilight’ for Darcy’s taste.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_But I can work around it_  
_I can cover up_  
_I found this huge sheet in the closet_  
_U don’t have to see the dress_  
_Please??_  
_We haven’t played in a week bcoz of the wedding_  
_And I haven’t cum since last time!!!_  
_So I need it!!_  
_Please????_  
_?????!_

Steve wished she had led with the latest messages.

 _Not gonna risk it if you’re already in your dress, Darcy. I know it’s just silly superstition, but I don’t wanna test it and risk starting our marriage off with bad luck_ , he had already sent before the rest of her messages came through, so it was too late to take them back. It wasn’t too late to salvage the situation though.

 _Besides, I don’t wanna mess you up before_ \- Steve erased the last sentence, because that just wasn’t true at all. He liked making a mess of her, because that was when she was most beautiful. The honesty of her body language, the openness of her expression… It was beautiful and addicting, _freeing_ , for both of them. Neither of them could get enough.

So instead, he wrote, _Besides, I know you like to wipe my cum on your face when I’m finished. Do you really want everyone to see you like that? I mean, I guess I’m ok with it, but most of our friends already know what a slut you are for my dick. How many more people do you want to tell?_

He grinned as he hit send, knowing from experience how flustered she got when he reminded her of her kinks. Her indignant disbelief, the little stomp of her right foot, that blush he liked to cause as often as possible…

…ok, if they weren’t about to get married, he probably _would_ take her up on that blowjob she wanted.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_!!!_  
_Omg mean!!!_  
_Not fair!!!_  
_Ur such a jerk!_  
_Y do ily so much!_  
_(hearteyes)_  
_(kissyface)_  
_Jk, can’t wait to be married to u (heart)(heart)(heart)_

Steve smiled widely at her proclamation, immensely pleased to read it and surprised at the cue she had dropped on his lap. She only called him a jerk when she _really_ wanted to come; considering it was their wedding day, he thought she would want to wait until tonight, when they finally had sex – well, penetrative intercourse – for the first time.

Well, at least he knew he hadn’t ruined her mood; she still wanted to play if her brattiness was any indication and he was always happy to follow her lead. And if he did it _right_ , she might actually manage an orgasm. It was rare for her to have one on her own, but they managed it a handful of times before and since it _had_ been a week since she last came, Steve was optimistic about their chances today.

 _Well if you want to marry a mean jerk, I can certainly deliver_ , he responded. _And I was gonna let you come tonight too, since it's our wedding night and all. Oh well_.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_!!!!!!!!!!_  
_Steve!!!!!!_  
_No!!!!!!!_  
_:(_  
_(cryingface)_  
_I’m sorry!!!!!!_

 _(devilsmile)_ , he sent, and then hoping she would take the bait, he asked, _Still nervous, babydoll?_

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_More so now! :( :(_  
_omg_  
_Omg I know you’ll say no_  
_Bcoz I called you a jerk_  
_N I’m not gonna cum on my own anyway_  
_but_  
_Can I touch at least?_  
_Please??_  
_I rly need it!_

Steve smiled wickedly. Darcy not only took the bait, she hooked herself in entirely on her own. He wondered briefly if _he_ was becoming the predictable one, but discarded that idea quickly; Darcy was simply that much of a masochist, he almost couldn’t believe it.

 _Don’t be silly_ , he replied. _I’m not gonna say no because you called me a jerk. Gimme a little credit, sweetie_.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_ohhh_  
_I’m sorryyyy_  
_:( :( :(_  
_Forgive me?_  
_ily_  
_(heart)(heart)_

 _That’s ok, hon. Forgiven (kissyface) I love you too (heart)(heart)_ , he said, and then decided against replying for the moment. Darcy liked it when he played hard to get and she did mention she wanted him to be a jerk this time. Foreplay was an important part of the process if he wanted her primed for orgasms; otherwise, he would just let her touch a little and leave her hanging. That primed her up too, but that meant taking the long way around. This, in comparison, was a shortcut.

Sure enough, Darcy began typing again after almost a minute.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Steve?_  
_R u still there?_  
_:(_

He counted to eight, then wrote back.

 _Of course I am (kissyface)_ , he answered. _Why the sad face, doll?_

Steve knew perfectly well why the sad face, but the point was to make her admit to what she wanted, even if she already mentioned it earlier.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_ohh_  
_I just_  
_U never answered_  
_If I could touch_  
_Please??_

Steve grinned. So predictable.

_You said you already knew my answer, didn’t you?_

**New message from Darcy** :  
_Waaaa (cryingface)_  
_Please??_  
_Steve omg I’m so_  
_horny_  
_And nervs_  
_I need it_

“You’re texting Darcy, aren’t you?”

Steve startled, swiftly pocketing his phone in reflex. “Yes,” he said, relaxing when he saw it was Bucky, who had a resigned look on his face.

“I’m not even going to ask,” his best man said, reminding Steve of the day Bucky first went red around Darcy. It didn’t take long for Natasha to find out (and tattle to him) that Bucky had hacked Steve’s phone ‘for practice’ and discovered the dirty texts Steve liked to keep around. Besides that, he also ended up _seeing_ Steve and Darcy messing around in his office, because Bucky decided he would check out Steve’s office (“in case it was bugged or something,” as Natasha said) via ventilation system.

He was the second of their friends to find out how much spice their sex life had – preceded only by their all-knowing matchmaker – and the poor bastard still couldn’t look at Darcy without blushing. Well, it probably didn’t help that Darcy found it hilarious, which in turn made Steve enjoy dropping sly hints every now and then, just to keep the memories fresh. That was what his oldest friend got for being a nosy punk.

“You never do,” Steve prodded, earning himself a glare.

“You just head on up when you’re _done_ , pal,” Bucky emphasized strangely before abruptly walking out, shaking his head and locking the door behind him. The latter action is the only reason Steve suddenly realized – and finally felt (damn his post-battle compartmentalization) – that he was pitching quite the tent in his slacks.

“Damn it,” he told his dumb penis, which never did have decent timing. Then again, if his dumb penis had decent timing, he would never have discovered the first of many kinks his soon to be wife had, so he supposed it deserved some thanks. No, wait, he thanked it a lot already, actually, so never mind.

… _what are you thinking?_ Steve asked himself, feeling stupid. He was about to get married to the girl of his dreams in just a few minutes and here he was, contemplating whether he should be grateful to his dick. Wow. Good job, Rogers.

Thankfully, another message popped up on his phone again, allowing him to move past the absurd moment.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_steve_  
_srsly_  
_No more jerk pls_  
_I’m dying over here_  
_Just a little touch_  
_Five seconds_  
_No wait_  
_ten_  
_Maybe a minute_  
_Just to be sure_  
_Steve?_  
_R u there?_

He took a moment to check twice, but nowhere in there was her signal to stop. So he didn’t.

 _Sorry hon, Bucky came by. And seriously, no touching_ , he let her know, just as though a devious idea gripped him so firmly he had to palm himself through his pants. With his free hand, he asked, _Hey, is there a table there?_

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Steve :( (cryingface)_  
_???_  
_Yes?_  
_There are three tables? A dining, end and coffee_

 _Ok_ , he said, and then wrote, _Wow, I thought you’d only have the four corners to rub on, but I’m glad you have more options. Use them in that order, ok? Since you have 3 tables, a minimum of one corner per table will do. Once you start, count out sixty seconds and don’t stop until it’s over. Exactly one minute, ok? Record it so we can watch how you enjoyed your last minutes as an unmarried woman tonight. Let me know when you’re done (kissyface)_

It would earn him a burst of scandalized exclamations; Steve eagerly looked forward to reading them.

After sending the message, Steve pulled up Natasha’s number and gave his friend a simple message.

 _Don’t let anyone into Darcy’s room_.

As always, Natasha replied _instantly_ , as if she already had all her reactions pre-written on her phone.

 **New message from Natasha** :  
_You kinky fuckers ;)_  
_Make it quick_  
_T minus 23 til launch time!_  
_You need to be out there in 10 to greet Sam’s priest_  
_And she might need time to fix her makeup_  
_Perv_

Steve blushed guiltily. A part of him wished Natasha would stop calling them names even if they _were_ accurate; he knew this was her way of expressing friendship though, so he supposed he owed her for arranging his and Darcy’s ‘meet-cute’ moment. Unlike with his dick, Steve didn’t know how to repay Natasha’s interference, so for now, he allowed her to get away with teasing him so much.

Before he could reply to the redhead, Darcy’s messages came through.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_:O !!!_  
_omg_  
_steve_  
_omg_  
_Steve!_  
_Omg!!!_

Steve bit his lip as her typing bubbles kept cycling, feeling thrilled as he thought of how conflicted she must feel. On one hand, she didn’t want to do anything that could embarrass her, even when he was the only one who would see or know. On the other, she absolutely _loved_ getting embarrassed and always went dizzy with lust when he ‘trapped’ her into doing something she wanted to do, but was too scared to go through with on her own.

“I already want to do the bad things,” was how she described it, which already explained why she couldn’t and never tried to do them on her own. “What I need is for you to _make_ me do them.”

So Steve did, gladly shouldering the guilt that came with egging her on the way he did, because the freedom and closeness they shared in doing it was worth it.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_omg_  
_I want to blow you so bad rn_  
_omg_

He laughed upon reading that, startled and unsurprised at the same time. He should’ve expected that reaction though; Darcy had taken up the habit after realizing he tended to be more lenient after a good blow. He eventually learned to curb that impulse for her, but allowed her to succeed now and again to keep her on her toes.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Can I take my panties off?_  
_And lock the door at least?_

Just the fact that she was even _thinking_ of doing it with her panties on _and_ the door unlocked ratcheted up his arousal, making him _very_ tempted to disallow both outright. Steve knew exactly how to read between the lines by now though, as well as push all the kinky buttons he had uncovered.

Smirking as he recalled that cute little whimper she made whenever he made her choose between two evils, he typed, _I didn’t even think of that. Thanks for reminding me!_ _I suppose you can, but I want you to count loudly in the video if you do, ok?_

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_omg_  
_Please no_  
_Please can I take my panties off and lock the door and not count loudly?_  
_Steve, please let me_  
_Omg I can hear people outside_  
_Omg it’s Nat!!!_  
_What if she comes in?!!!_  
_What if she hears me?!!!_  
_Steve!!!_  
_No!!!_  
_Please!!!_  
_:O :O :O !!!_

He grinned, pleased he called it right and that Natasha had apparently already been on guard. He was sure Darcy knew Natasha was there to look out for her, since Natasha did twice before already; he also knew from past discussions that it would help ratchet her arousal higher, which was always a good thing. Still, it embarrassed her to know Natasha knew what they were up to, even if their friend didn’t know the details.

 _All instructions apply_ , he told her, knowing she needed the reminder. It worked for him too, because he liked the reactions he got when he gave her reminders. _Do it now, babydoll. I want that video_.

He watched her side of the text messaging app bubble and subsided several times as she composed a response, but soon enough, it disappeared.

After several seconds without her response, Steve was _sure_ she was doing it. Twenty minutes before their wedding, his bride was rubbing her panty-clad pussy on a dining table and recording it, because he told her to. The fact that she could always opt out – could always say no – but _didn’t_ only made her submission even sweeter.

Steve dropped his phone on the coffee table and nearly ripped his suitcase open to search for lubricant, his erection no longer something he could ignore. Thank goodness Darcy (at least he hoped it was Darcy) had packed for him; he might have to strut around the suit naked or in his swimwear, but at least it meant he had lube when he needed it. There was also a good selection of ropes and sex toys in there too, but that was for later. For _after_ , when he finally "made a woman out of her," as Darcy liked to tease. (Personally, she was already woman enough, but Steve wasn't beyond playing the savage gentleman, especially since Darcy adored feeling possessed.)

He was three strokes in when Darcy began to flood his phone with messages once more, her first minute clearly over.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_omg_  
_I finished the dining table_  
_Just one corner but_  
_omg_  
_I’m so stupid_  
_What was I thinking_  
_Y did I ask for this_  
_Omg I’m so_  
_Stupid horny_  
_Steve_.

Steve squeezed his erection harder and grinned, already knowing which of her fantasies to reference in response. _You know it’s not your fault, honey. Your pussy’s just too greedy for you right now_ , he told her. _Don’t worry. I’m doing my best to help you get used to feeling like that all the time. Just give it time. You’ll adjust_.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_!!!_  
_i(°o°)i_

He laughed, proud that he got her to use her more creative emoticons.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_omg_  
_Omg omg omg_  
_Steve!_  
_Not helping!!!_

 _Of course I’m helping_ , he replied, still giggling and masturbating. He had to correct some misspelled words, but autocorrect took care of most of it. _I just said, didn’t I? Don’t worry, it’s ok. You’re stupid horny right now, I know. Go rub your pussy on a table, honey. It’ll probably make you feel better_.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_omg_  
_Please marry me already!_  
_Ily!_  
_(kissyface)_

 _You’re the one holding us up, hon. We’d be getting married by now if you weren’t humping the furniture. Love you too_ , he replied.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Steve!!! (cryingface)_  
_Omg ur so mean (cryingface)_  
_Omg I want to cum (cryingface)_  
_Please can I cum_  
_omg_  
_I think I could_  
_omg_

He bit his lip and sped his hand up, picturing it in his mind. Darcy in her white dress, skirt pulled out of the way, grinding against a table, gasping with desperation and wide-eyed as pleasure overtook her-

Steve covered the tip of his cock and caught his cum with a stifled groan, the lust within him easing with every pulse of his ejaculation.

Sighing happily with satiation, Steve spent a few moments just staring blankly at the stenciled ceiling, thinking of how amazing Darcy was and what a lucky son of a gun he was.

 _Pok!_ said his phone, which he snatched it up quickly, abruptly energized as he remembered what had led to him rubbing one out just before his wedding.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_(cryingface)_  
_pls_  
_I’m so close_  
_I could do it_  
_Steve omg I could_  
_Say no_  
_Say yes_  
_Say something please!!!_

Oh, jeez. Steve gritted his teeth and reluctantly pinched his balls. It would take at least ten minutes to build up to another orgasm and he only had six left to get out onto the beach and speak to Reverend Garcia. Considering the state his parish must be in, apologies were definitely in order and Steve might combust with embarrassment if he had to do it an erection.

Once he had chased his stubborn arousal away, he wrote, _On the furniture, hon? Really? Well, I guess if you can, then sure. Let me know if you manage it. And make sure you know which table it was so you can buy it and bring it home with us. It’ll be a good souvenir if it can make you come. Not that I’d let you come on it again. Once we’re married, the only way your little pussy comes is when my cock is inside it, no exceptions. The table would just be there, reminding you that you were so desperate to come you humped a table like a bitch in heat then walked down the aisle in front of our friends and married me wearing cum soaked panties_.

Darcy didn’t reply for over three minutes. Steve was smirking at first, but by the time the third minute hit, he had fallen into a panic, afraid he had said something she didn’t want to see. He checked and rechecked what he wrote, feeling _sure_ it fell within the lines of what she was crazy about but what if it somehow wasn’t?

Finally, at the 3-minute, 39-second mark, her typing bubbles appeared.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_steve_  
_Omg (cryingface)_

He didn’t interrupt, but was internally screaming, _What? What!?_ at his phone. He was so impatient to know why it took her so long and wanted desperately to ask if he had erred in any way.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Coffee table_  
_(cryingface)_

Steve sagged down between his knees and started laughing manically, filled with relief, glee and awe.

When he finally recovered from his bout of laughter, he found several more messages from his amazing bride awaiting his attention.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_ily_  
_omg_  
_I came_  
_!_  
_!!!_  
_omg_  
_Best day evr_  
_I can’t wait to marry u_  
_Ur too good to me_  
_ily_  
_Steve?_  
_I’m not really buying the coffee table ryt?_  
_And I can change my panties ryt????_  
_Steve?_  
_Steve??_  
_!!!_  
_omg_  
_???!_

 _I’m so proud of you, Darcy, I knew you could do it_ , Steve replied, smiling widely. He was still high on relief, so glad he hadn’t messed up and right before their wedding too! _I love you too, and I can’t wait to marry you either, so clean up however you need and hurry to the beach, ok? I’ll be the handsome one in the tux by the priest and the two ugly best men ;)_

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_(heart)(heart)(heart)_  
_(kissyface)(kissyface)(kissyface)_  
_(hearteyes)(hearteyes)(hearteyes)_

Steve stood up, fixed and straightened his tuxedo and remembered to check again for the rip he feared existed.

 _Pok!_ said his phone once more, making him laugh when he read the messages.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_ohh_  
_Steve!!!_  
_The coffee table tho…_  
_And my panties…_  
_???_

 _No, babydoll, you don’t have to buy the coffee table or wear the wet panties_ , he replied, deciding to spare her that moment of torment.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Omg whew_  
_Thank u_  
_(kissyface) ily (heart)(heart)(heart)_

-.-.-.-.-.- 2 weeks later -.-.-.-.-.-

 _Pok!_ said Steve’s phone, though he was too busy reading reports to look at it at once. Natasha, on the other hand, propped herself against his desk, swiped his phone and unlocked it easily.

She promptly burst out laughing.

“What is it?” asked Steve, his curiosity peaked.

“It’s your wife,” she said gleefully, placing the phone in his hand when he asked for it.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Steve!!!!_  
_Omg!!!!_  
_Ur such a jerk!!!!_

 _What?_ he asked. He smiled at the last word, but felt bewildered at the unprovoked irritation.

Or rather, he _thought_ it was unprovoked, until she sent him a photo of Bucky giving the partially unwrapped coffee table a confused look.

Steve started laughing. As if she knew what his reaction was, Darcy sent him another emotive message.

 **New message from Darcy** :  
_Jerk!!!!_  
_Y did I marry u_  
_Omg!_

 _Oh, is that how you wanna play it?_ he thought. Smirking, he began typing his response.

He planned to put that coffee table to _very_ good use tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! Please be nice and not chase me away; I have many kink-based stories, and if this goes well, I will happily post more!
> 
> Disclaimer: this story is **not a reliable source on anaorgasmia** ; I am not anaorgasmic, and my friend’s situation does not represent anaorgasmic women as a whole. So please **do not take this as a guide for ‘curing’ anaorgasmia**. Currently, therapy is available to help anaorgasmic women identify the source of their anaorgasmia and find or develop ways to overcome it. For more information, Google ‘female anaorgasmia’ or inquire with your doctor/ a medical professional.


End file.
